


A Creator in the Multiverse of AU's

by Lady_Yashacat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All AU are there in one world, Dream (Dreamtale) - Freeform, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Nightmare (Dreamtale) - Freeform, OC is a Creator, OC is named Christina, Original Character(s), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a Skeleton but was human before, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), sans (undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yashacat/pseuds/Lady_Yashacat
Kudos: 7





	A Creator in the Multiverse of AU's

👇♏︎●︎●︎□︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎. ✋︎'❍︎ 👆♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎. ❄︎♒︎♏︎ □︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ✋︎ ❒︎♏︎❑︎◆︎♓︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ♒︎♏︎●︎◻︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎. ✋︎ ♋︎⬧︎&︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ □︎◆︎❒︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎⬧︎ ♐︎❒︎□︎❍︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎ ⬧︎♏︎●︎❖︎♏︎⬧︎. ✡︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ □︎■︎●︎⍓︎ □︎■︎♏︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ♋︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♍︎♋︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎. ✋︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♋︎◻︎□︎●︎□︎♑︎♓︎⌘︎♏︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ♎︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎ ⧫︎♏︎❒︎❒︎♓︎♌︎●︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♎︎♓︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎. 💣︎⍓︎ ♎︎♏︎♋︎❒︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎□︎❒︎📪 ⬥︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎♓︎◻︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎♋︎■︎♓︎⧫︎⍓︎ ♐︎❒︎□︎❍︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎. 申♏︎ ♒︎♋︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎◆︎❒︎■︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♓︎■︎⧫︎□︎ ♋︎ ⬧︎&︎♏︎●︎♏︎⧫︎□︎■︎ ❍︎□︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎. 🚩●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♏︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎♑︎♓︎❖︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ♐︎□︎□︎●︎♓︎⬧︎♒︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎.

When you first open your eyes, it was dark and a smell of smoke in the air. Christina becomes highly aware of is the voices in the room around her.

"Shit, why is the machine still pulling more skeletons here," said orange hoodie.

"Classic? We did unplug it, right?" said red, gold, and a black parka.

"I THANK THEY ARE WAKING UP," said baby blue eye lights.

"We... can see... Baby Blue," said the one that likes something from a horror movie.

"IT LOOK LIKE A WEAKLING. I WILL MAKE THEM MY PET."

She and the others in the room all screamed at the last voice, **"NO..."**

They turned to look at her as she looked up at them. _'Why am I in undertale multiverse? How did I get here? Do their eye sockets have hearts in them?'_

She moved to get up but stopped when she looked down at her hands. _'What the funk has happened to my skin. I can't focus on this right now.'_  
She moves to get up, but Sans gives her his hand to help her up. She looked at the hand, but she made no move to take it. She pulled herself up and looked at Sans.

"Thank, but I didn't need help. It wasn't the machine that pulled me here. By the way, I'm Christina, got it memorized," as she taps her temple.

Sans was standing there for some time before saying, "Axel from Kingdom Heart 2. Am I right on that?"

The boys watch as a smile appeared on her face. There was one group though, _'why is she so cute.'_

"Yes, that was Aexl form Kingdom Hearts 2. So when can we move this party upstairs?" Said Christina as she ran her phalanges on Classic's mandible. 

Sans's face turns blue from her flirting with him as she moves to go upstairs. Sans watches as the others start to follow her upstairs. _'Shit, what did I get us into with this woman.'_ thought Sans as he was the last to move to the stairs.

Same Time upstairs

Papyrus, Sugar, Edge, and Tango were working on making food for dinner when they heard a bang from downstairs. There were only two things that can mean, one) the machine blowup or two) someone came through the machine again. They were looking at the door for someone to come up to tell them what is going on, but no one came.

They turn back to work on the food as Mutt comes into the kitchen and sets on a chart by the island.

"So, where is my bro? He wasn't in his bedroom," Mutt said, as he moves to pull his bbq sauce out of his coat. He moved it up to his teeth when a hand took it from him. Mutt looks up to see Edge holds the bbq sauce way from him.

"Hey Edge, give it back!"

"No, I will give it back a the table," Edge said as he moved away from Mutt. "Your brother is down in the basement with the others. They will be up there when done down there." 

"Have they haven't made it back up there?" asked Dream as He came into the kitchen with Nightmare behind him. Mutt and Edge turn to look at Dream as Dream moved over to the door that leads to the basement. 

"How about you go down there and tell them its time to eat," said Edge as give Mutt his bbq back to him. Dream nods his head to say yes. He moves to open the door, but it opens up before he can, it opens to show a Female skeleton standing there.

"Why? Hello, here **Dreamboat** ," said Christina as she moves into the kitchen. As she was on even ground with Dream, she can see she was ahead teller then Dream.

"wow, you are short."

Dream just looked at her with a yellow face, but Nightmare was laughing his head off. 

"What? I thought he would be teller then this. Dream's like five-foot or something. I'm five-eight-foot tell. Besides **Nightmare** , you are short too." 

That got Nightmare to stop laughing as he turns to look at her. Before he can say something, someone yells from behind her. 

"Hey, we need to get into the kitchen too. So move your tailbone out of the way. **Sweetheart**." 

Christina turned to see Red staining there before she saying, "Ok, I'm will for you. **Cherry Bomb**."


End file.
